TidBits
by giggling-bubble
Summary: Various situations mainly involving Mary S. and Marshall M. There's not a complete 'story' here-just fun little 'snippets.' Writing stories to completion is not my forte.  It is rated M for future 'bits.'
1. Pennies from Heaven

I don't really have the patience to write complete 'stories' yet, but I really like a situational approach. Hence, this whole collection I'm going to publish is titled 'Tid Bits' because that's all they really are. If you don't want to read a whole story to see some Mary/Marshall situations then you will find them here. Don't know how many there will be yet, but I'll just keep posting periodically until I'm done. Thanks for reading! :)

(I don't own anything except the individual creativity applied to an already existent creation.)

* * *

><p>Mary and Marshall ran down an alley when they heard the car approach. Two men hopped out and began walking their direction. The rain was pouring and it was freezing, but the only place out of the downpour was in an alcove of the brewery. It had looked like it used to be an arched doorway, but it had been bricked up.<p>

Mary grabbed Marshall's lapels and dragged him in after her.

She saw the shocked look on his face and said, "Just go with it."

That's when she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

He pulled away and whispered, "Guy, Mare."

She answered, "Guns, Marshall ," and resumed the kiss. He shrugged and wrapped a hand around her back and tangled a hand in her hair pressing his face closer to hers.

_Wow, Marshall , this is kind of hot_. Mary let the kiss progress pushing to see just how far Marshall would go. Mary liked kissing. She could only guess he would too. _Kissing is harmless, right?_

When she licked his bottom lip he opened his mouth with a bit of a frustrated sigh.

_Is that a no? Sure doesn't feel like a no_. She chuckled inwardly as they made out like teenagers. Their tongues danced around each others and Mary had to struggle to catch her breath.

"Holy cow," she gasped before pressing her forehead to his again. He was panting, gasping for air during that break, too, but was more than willing to jump back into the fray.

When the guys had passed where they were making out they decided to reluctantly pull away; both of them slightly dizzy from their little encounter. Mary smirked at Marshall who blushed.

"Definitely not a girl," she looked down at his jeans that looked a bit tight.

He groaned, "I think I already pointed this fact out once tonight."

Mary chuckled, "Oh, I'm quite well aware of that now."

They ran to the car and hopped in. The guys were definitely Sicilians pursuing Marshall's witness. He grabbed his cell.

"Stan, those were definitely the Sicilians. They chased Mary and I down an alleyway."

"I'll let Phil and Dom know they can take off so they can notify the pilot," he sighed, "You can fill out the rest of the transfer papers when you get back."

"Thanks, Stan."

"Hey, Marshall?"

"Yeah?" he had almost hung up.

"Are you and Mary all right? You sound winded."

Marshall rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Stan, we're fine. On our way back."

"What was that about?" Mary asked about the end of the conversation.

Marshall smiled playfully, "Wanted to know if we were okay. I sounded 'winded.'"

Mary lost it into a fit of hysterics and Marshall laughed with her, "No shit, Sherlock."

Back at the office Marshall filled out the transfer papers and Mary put away some files. Marshall was her ride home so she needed to find something to do with her time until he was done.

"Ready?" Marshall finally asked.

"Hell yes," she grabbed her coat and walked towards the elevator, "Night, Stan."

"Night inspectors!" he called out of his office.

The ride down in the elevator was quiet and Mary kept shifting nervously from foot to foot. Marshall just watched her. He knew she had something on her mind.

"Got something to say, Mare?"

She was chewing on her cheek, "Nope."

The elevator dinged to let them know they were on the ground floor.

_Saved by the bell_, she thought.

They walked to Marshall's car and he unlocked it for her to climb in. He climbed into the driver seat and realized Mary was unusually silent.

Marshall glanced at her sideways and grinned, "You're thinking about kissing me, aren't you?"

She squirmed in her seat, "What? No."

"Liar," he turned the key in the ignition.

"Fine. Maybe. It was kind of hot, Marshall . You have to admit."

He shook his head, "I won't deny it."

"What does that mean? Is there something wrong with me? You're YOU for Pete's sake."

"Thanks, Mare," he grumbled. Sometimes she hurt him even when she didn't mean to, but this time she realized it.

"You know what I mean," she sighed.

He nodded and smiled a little at her 'apology' then shrugged. "I don't think it matters that you're you." he sighed pulling into her driveway.

She beamed, "Thanks, doofus! It means a lot." Then she turned to him and winked, "You ever have make-out withdrawals you give me a call." Then she clicked her tongue and stepped out of the car, "Because, **dang**…that was hot!"

Marshall 's face blushed a deep shade of scarlet and Mary chuckled to herself all the way up to the house. He watched to make sure she made it in all right before driving off.

He grumbled to himself, "Oh, Mare, you're going to be the death of me woman."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! I can take criticism andor suggestions, too. Anything helps! I'd love to get into writing stories, too, but like I said-not my forte, but maybe someday. Thanks again!


	2. Goodnight, Sweetheart

_Thought I'd write another short thing before my real work begins. Hope you enjoy it!_

(I own nothing.)

* * *

><p><strong>Goodnight, sweetheart. Goodnight.<strong>

Mary opened her front door after learning her sister had picked Nora up from the sitter.

"Squish?" she whispered not wanting to wake the baby, "Squish?"

After not hearing anything she turned on the entryway light and looked around. She was asleep on the couch. Mary approached her quietly, but upon closer inspection realized it was...Marshall.

"Marshall?" she jumped, "What are you doing here?"

He stirred, "Uh..." he looked around frantically before rubbing his hand across his face, "Brandi called. Asked if I could watch Nora."

"What for? Where's Squish?"

"Peter called. He had some business meltdown and she had to come help him sort out some disagreement with a couple customers. Your sister is a talented negotiator."

"I'll bring it up at the next meeting," Mary rolled her eyes. "So, how'd you get suckered in? Why didn't she call me?"

Marshall raised an eyebrow, "Have you checked your phone?"

Mary went to pull her phone out of her pocket, but her hand came up empty, "What the hell?" She ran to the entry way and found it sitting on the table. It appeared she'd left it at the house. There was a missed call from Brandi. She'd probably called, heard it ringing, and left it there.

"I called her from work," Mary shrugged sheepishly, "I knew I forgot something this morning."

"How'd the stake out go?" he asked curiously. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Mary flipped him off.

"Ouch!" he pretended to be offended, "I was genuinely curious. It was Delia's first 'real' stakeout, afterall."

"I about punted her ass to Cleveland!" Mary growled, "Kept wanting to talk. Chatted incessantly about her manicure and how her nails had chipped the next day. You think? Then she wanted to talk about baking, and book clubs, and television shows, then magazines, and yada yada yada. She's lucky to be alive."

Marshall was chuckling quietly which quickly became uproarious laughter. Mary quickly jumped on him and had her had over his mouth, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut UP! Marshall, you're going to wake the baby," she hissed.

At that he stopped laughing and imitated a gulping gold fish trying to compose himself. He quickly wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, "I can't imagine Mary Shannon talking about book clubs." He started to chuckle again, but stopped at Mary's warning glance.

"I read, Marshall...that was probably the most tolerable of the list. Holy jeez, I wanted to shoot her." Mary glared, "You're next."

Marshall smiled, "I can talk about all those things."

Mary leered, "Yes, but can you tolerate her being 'bestie-bestie' with you?"

Marshall squirmed, "How so?"

"She wants to share everything. She wants to know EVERYTHING. It felt like I was in an interrogation! Then, not only that, but she couldn't even shut up to see our witness leave his apartment with a sack full of pot. I had to chase his ass down in the middle of a sentence!"

Marshall was shaking his head, "That's not right."

"No, it's not. I am going to demand that Stan puts you on the next stake out detail with miss chatterbox. I will seriously put a bullet in her if I have to do it again."

Marshall sighed, "Ah, and I remember the days when you used to threaten me with that end."

"You're not in the clear yet, bucko," she pointed, "You wake up that baby and she's yours."

He smiled sadly, "Is that a threat?"

"A promise," she stated.

Mary disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two beers.

"I don't want to drink tonight, Mare," Marshall sighed.

"I wasn't offering. I've had a rough night-these are for me." Her grin was malicious. Those beers didn't stand a chance.

Mary propped her feet up on the end of the couch, threw a pillow in Marshall's lap, and laid her head down.

"What's on the tube?" she asked nonchalantly. Mary had missed the longing look on Marshall's face. The one that would have told her how much he wished this would be a nightly occurence. He and Mary sitting on the couch, her lying in his lap, watching television and listening for a baby in the other room. That is what he wanted most of all. Maybe someday she'd realize that.

"Not much," he sighed handing her the remote.

Mary flipped through a few channels and found the discovery channel was having a 'monsters of the deep' special. Mary knew Marshall liked those shows and she was a big monster fan. This was a win-win for her and Marshall's nightly entertainment.

After a good twenty minutes of watching the television show, Marshall gently stroking Mary's hair, she fell asleep. Marshall hadn't noticed.

Marshall had been thinking about all the things they'd done together; good, bad, and ugly. He recalled Mary's strange irrational fear of swallowing bugs, the way she won't use a public bathroom without someone close by, or the way her clothes have to be thoroughly soiled before she sees any need to wash them. Marshall chuckled to himself. That was the girl he loved.

He ran his fingers through her hair a little longer. Now was as good a time as any to at least tell her that he appreciated having her in his life, right? She'd call him a sap, but he knew she'd like hearing it.

"Mary?" he whispered. There was silence. "Mare?" He leaned over to see her eyes were shut and her breathing was slow, but steady. She was sound asleep and the vision of peace on her face took his breath away. Marshall decided he wanted to enjoy this as much as possible and laid his head back to sleep himself. He let his hand rest on her shoulder gently and whispered to his sleeping beauty, "Goodnight, sweetheart. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em>I know it's not much, but I had to have an outlet. Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
